Silent Communications
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Elliot felt tears gather in his eyes. How could he have let this happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The new episode was amazing. The promo had me thinking that there would be a car accident. In this story, there is. It's an AU, obviously. **

Elliot Stabler furrowed his brow and focused on the truck barreling towards them. Olivia stuck her head out the window and aimed her gun.

The wind blew her brunette hair around her face. It felt like they were traveling at the speed of light.

The truck picked up speed just as Elliot decreased slightly. Both vehicles swerved, and then there was an earth shattering crash, and everything was enveloped by pure blackness.

Elliot was the first to gain consciousness, hours later. His head swarmed, and an intense headache and pain all over his body threatened to pull him into the dark hole of unconsciousness once again. His eyes quickly skimmed the car. It was totaled.

What scared him the most was that Olivia wasn't in the car. He forgot about the pain that traveled throughout his entire body. All he cared about was Olivia. The window she had been leaning out of was shattered, and that told him one thing.

She had been thrown out. He clutched the handle of the door and pulled, shoving on the door with all the strength he could muster.

The door flew open, and he fell out of the car. He picked himself up. It was night, and the sky was as dark as a piece of black velvet, the only light being the full moon. His eyes traveled frantically, and they fell upon a figure curled up, feet away, on the dark ground. He knew immediately that it was Olivia. He ignored the shooting pain and ran like hell. He dropped to his knees beside her broken form.

Olivia was covered in bruises, she was bloody and dirty, and she was sprawled across the small rocks. He wanted to wake her, he wanted to know that she was alright, but there was always the coldest, most terrible option- she could be dead.

He drew out his cell phone, and heaved a sigh of relief to find it still working. He shakily dialed 911. His voice was broken and trembling as he called for help. He lay his hand on Olivia's head. He ran his fingers through her hair, and prayed that help would come before it was too late. He tenderly lifted her head into his lap. He felt like crying. She seemed so pale and broken.

He held her hand as the EMT team hooked various monitors to Olivia. "How bad is she?" he quavered. He received no answer other than the shrill wailing of a monitor. Tears gathered in his ice blue eyes. He was shoved out of the way. Olivia's hand dropped out of his as he was forced away from her side. "Liv..." he whispered.

The ambulance skidded to a stop and the doors flew open. He raced alongside the gurney as it was taken into the emergency room. He collapsed against the wall. His legs trembled and threatened to give out and dump him on the cold tile floor. The sound of the clock ticking seemed to drown out all other noises. He blinked, and was taken back to the car. The sound of tires skidding and metal against metal. The memory of opening his eyes, the thought of holding her, the sound of the monitor, all of it struck him like lightning.

He felt something pull him down. Gravity took over, and he was taken over by pure blackness, a dark eclipse, before hitting the hard floor. He was enveloped by the black eclipse of unconsciousness.

A steady beeping brought him to consciousness. He opened his eyes. It took several seconds for everything to register in his mind. He was in a hospital, in a stiff white bed, surrounded my blank white walls. He saw Cragen standing in the corner. He remembered his last thought before blacking out. Olivia.

"Captain," he mumbled. "Liv?"

Cragen walked to his best detective's bedside. "Elliot..."

"Don't tell me she's dead," Elliot pleaded hoarsely. He wouldn't be able to function without her.

"She's been out of surgery for around an hour. She's in the ICU, but..."

"But what?" Elliot demanded, sitting up. The quick action sent a wave of pain down his spine, but he brushed it off. He didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was knowing that Olivia would be alright.

Elliot felt tears gather in his eyes. How could he have let this happen?

**I'm evil, I know. It was a bit short, but the next will be longer. (dodges burning furniture that is thrown)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. My buddy obsessedwithstabler helped me out. She was Olivia, and I 'twas Elliot. Behold the olden style language. We do not own SVU. If we did, there would be many EO offspring.**

Elliot sat by Olivia's bedside, her hand caressed by his larger one. Her fingers fell limply against his hand. For three weeks that seemed like an eternity, he had sat in that spot, the same position. He rarely left her side. He told himself every day that she would open her eyes and he would look into the deep chocolate brown orbs that he lost himself in.

Every morning, he would look at her and tell himself that it would be the day that she woke up. But every day was the same. Just another day of sitting beside her, holding her hand

He barely ate, he barely slept. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He couldn't help but think that he could have prevented the ordeal.

The night was fading into the very early hours of the morning when he felt her hand move the slightest bit. He sat up straighter in the stiff hospital chair he had grown so accustomed to. Her hand moved again, and her eyelid twitched.

Her lips parted slightly, and her head rolled to the side. The room was warm, and wherever she was, she was reluctant to leave. But something pulled her further away, and vaguely she became aware of a soft beeping sound on her left .

"Liv?" Elliot rose to his feet. He took both of her hands into his.

Her eyelids felt particularly heavy, but after several tries, she finally opened them. Her vision was blurry, and someone was speaking to her in a soothing manner.

Elliot sighed in relief. He stroked her hand with his thumb. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. "Liv," he said softly.

She blinked slowly. Who was this man? Concern creeped in as she searched for clues. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, but the way he held her hand suggested a deep intimacy.

Elliot sat on the bed. Olivia was staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face. The doctor had warned him that she could have brain damage. "Liv, do you know who I am?"

She hesitated, and the look on his face when she slowly shook her head saddened her deeply. Why was that?

Elliot felt tears sting his eyes as he pressed the call button, and waited for a doctor. She didn't know who he was. It pierced his heart, hurting him terribly.

Olivia studied him intently, searching for something that told her who he was. She couldn't remember his name, but her heart screamed that she trusted him. Without being told, she knew he was someone who would help her, who had been there for her before.

Elliot reached forward and brushed a strand of her brunette hair back, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Instinctively she leaned into his hand. Was he her boyfriend? His actions were too intimate and personal to be just a friend or acquaintance.

He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and traced his thumb down her naturally tanned cheek.

Her eyes slid shut again. Why couldn't she remember him?

Elliot felt a single rebellious tear making its way down his cheek.

She opened her eyes again, and her brow furrowed when she saw the tear roll down his cheek. Hesitating for a moment, she finally reached out and gently wiped it away. _Don't cry..._

He gently caressed her hand, and cradled it against his cheek. He barely noticed when the nurse walked into the room.

Elliot furrowed his brow. He looked at Olivia, and could see the fear in her eyes. He tried to put on a reassuring look, but he was terrified.

She tried again, with no luck. Tears of fear and frustration gathered in her chocolate eyes.

Elliot stroked her hair soothingly and looked at the doctor, raising his eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"I'll have x-rays done," the doctor said. He leaned in closer to Elliot and spoke softly. "Brain damage can cause the inability to speak."

Olivia looked at both men, then dropped her gaze to her hands.

Elliot bent next to her, and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. He could feel her body trembling. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked away from him, afraid and uncertain. She couldn't speak, and a man she couldn't remember was holding her.

Elliot rubbed her arm comfortingly, and wondered if it was any reassurance to her. She had no idea who he was, and he was trying to comfort her. He held her in silence for several long minutes before he pulled himself away.

She let him withdraw, and she was deeply confused when she felt a deep void, as though a part of her was missing. Whoever this man was, he was an important part of her.

He rested in the seat and lay his hand over hers. Several minutes passed in silence before the doctor returned.

"I looked at Olivia's x-rays, and..."

Olivia looked up, her features filled with worry.

"Olivia has aphasia."

Olivia looked at her doctor, then at the blue eyed man. Sucking in a deep breath, she returned her head to the pillow and curled up, her back to both of them.

The doctor looked at them sympathetically before leaving. Elliot was stunned, but lay his hand on Olivia's trembling back.

She shuddered under his touch and wiped furiously at her eyes.

He ran his hand down her upper arm gently, his vision blurring from his own tears.

She closed her eyes, shivering. She remembered some things, but nothing about the man sitting beside her and trying to comfort her. Her heart told her to trust him, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. But she couldn't remember him, and it angered her. Obviously he was important and close enough to her that he felt comfortable trying to comfort her physically. She closed her eyes tightly and struggled to remember what had happened to land her in the hospital. There were faded scars on his hands and face. It was possible that he had been with her when whatever happened happened. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and focused her energy on sifting through her fractured thoughts and memories.

Elliot wanted to pull her close and hold her in his arms. She was shaking like a leaf, and he could see her tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyebrow was furrowed, and he knew that she was thinking. He knew by her facial expressions what she was feeling. They could take a glance at each other, and read other's mind like a book. They had their own language. A language of silent communications.

His touch was gentle and oddly familiar, which only upset her more. Why couldn't she remember him? If he was as big a part of her life as he seemed to be, why couldn't she remember which part he was? She trembled again and stared out the window.

Who was he?

**Just for the record, aphasia is a brain injury that causes muteness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, yall. New chapter. We don't own a freakin' thing. If we did, we'd be filming this evilness, not posting it for obsessive fans to read.**

Elliot stroked small circles on the back of Olivia's hand. She was sound asleep. He tucked a strand of her strewn hair behind her ear.

At the gentle touch, Olivia stirred and inhaled deeply.

Elliot brought her hand against his chest and cradled it affectionately.

She felt him squeeze her hand, and her eyelids fluttered. Elliot was still beside her, and she still couldn't remember who he was. Frustration welled up again.

Elliot caught her frustrated expression. "Shh," he whispered, running his thumb over her knuckles.

Her chocolate irises finally appeared. He was so sweet, so gentle and understanding. Obviously he cared very deeply for her, and she wanted desperately to remember him.

He smiled softly. "Hey," he said gently.

She tried to smile as she nodded.

He could see how upset she was. It hurt him to see her so miserable.

She looked at their entangled hands. As far as she knew, he hadn't left her side, and it touched her.

Elliot pulled his chair even closer to the bed. He knew that Olivia was confused and hurting. She looked more upset than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of anger and frustration.

She watched him intently, still unable to find her voice. He had kind eyes, but at the moment they were filled with shadows and pain.

Elliot kissed her knuckles tenderly.

She watched him closely. _Who are you...?_

Elliot felt the same pang of sadness when she looked at him as if he was a total a stranger to her. He closed his eyes and wrapped both of his hands around hers.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Cragen poked his head into the room. "Elliot?"

Then he saw Olivia's eyes, and he hurried to the bed. "Olivia?" The relief on his face was undeniable.

Elliot watched as Olivia looked from him to Cragen, her confusion obvious.

Cragen smile faded a little. "Liv, what's wrong?" He came closer. The last time he spoke with Elliot, she was still unconscious. How long had she been awake?

Olivia watched Cragen, then looked at Elliot.

"I'll be right back," Elliot said softly. He patted her hand gently before reluctantly pulling Cragen out of the room.

In the hall, Cragen crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with her, Elliot? Why didn't you tell me she was awake?"

"She doesn't remember anything," Elliot mumbled. "And she can't speak."

Cragen's face paled. "What...?"

Elliot sighed shakily. "It's from the brain damage," he whispered.

Suddenly unsteady, Cragen leaned back against the wall. "Olivia has brain damage?" His stomach dropped.

Elliot felt tears gather in his eyes as he nodded.

He swallowed hard, struggling to hold himself together. Olivia, the woman who was like his daughter, had brain damage. She couldn't speak, and she didn't know who they were. "Will she recover?"

"They don't know yet," Elliot said hoarsely.

Cragen ran his hand over his head. "What can we do?"

"They said we should just act as normally as possible around her."

He nodded shakily. "Does she... does she recognize you?" If she recognized anyone, it would be Elliot.

Elliot shook his head sadly. "No," he murmured.

His heart sank. "You should... go back in there." It was clear that Elliot needed to be with her. For twelve years, he had been her best friend. And if there was anyone who could reach her, it would be him.

Elliot nodded. He blinked against his tears and walked slowly into Olivia's room. He sat by her bedside and forced himself to smile.

She watched him, then glanced at the door again.

He looked into her deep brown orbs. He could see hurt and pain, and fear. He wanted to give her strength. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

Sighing softly, she held her hand up and made a writing motion.

Elliot looked around the room. He found a note pad and pen lying on the nightstand. He reached for them and lay the paper in her lap.

Sitting up carefully, she wrote in the notebook, then showed it to him. _Who was that? _

Elliot bit his lip, wondering what to say. He took a deep breath. "That's our Captain, Don Cragen. We work for the Special Victims Unit."

She wrote again, her pencil scratching furiously against the paper._ Am I a cop?_

"You sure are." Elliot smiled slightly. "A pretty damn tough one."

She studied him for a moment, then finally wrote the question she had been thinking. _Who are you to me? _

Elliot looked into Olivia's deep brown eyes. "I'm your boyfriend," he said softly.

Boyfriend...? Suddenly it all made sense. His refusal to leave her side, his gentle caresses and words. His touch was one of a lover. She nodded slowly when she realized that he was watching her intently.

Elliot smiled sadly at her.

Hesitantly she laid her hand over his, hoping to trigger something in herself.

Elliot trailed his fingers down her cheek lovingly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

His gaze was so haunting, but nothing happened. Not even a flash of recognition. Slowly she released his hand and wrote in the notebook again. _I don't remember. _

"It's okay," Elliot whispered. But deep down inside, his heart was crumbling_._

She saw the pain in his eyes, and it hurt her. He had to be someone very close to her, if his pain had this affect on her. She wrote four words._ I wish I did. _

"You will." Elliot's voice was faint and hoarse, the thin amount of hope barely noticeable.

She set the notebook down and slipped her hand into his, squeezing tightly.

Elliot squeezed her hand affectionately. He wanted to hold her close to him and never let her go.

She looked at their hands. She was afraid beyond words, but with him there, it didn't seem as bad.

Elliot thought for a second, then carefully climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia's slender frame.

She tensed for a moment, then relaxed. There was something comforting about this man's embrace. She picked up the notebook and wrote something, then showed it to him._ How long have we been together?_

"About three months," Elliot said, nuzzling her head.

She nodded, absorbing this as she wrote another question. _Just us?_

"No," Elliot said softly. "I had five kids with my ex wife."

"They adore you," Elliot said. "You saved my ex when I was still married to her and helped deliver my youngest, Eli."

"Maureen's 25, Kathleen's 21, Dickie and Lizzie are 17, and Eli's two."

Olivia nodded and scribbled another note. _Do I have kids?_

"Not yet," Elliot whispered. He knew how much she had always wanted children.

She set the notebook in her lap and relaxed against him. She already knew that she didn't like hospitals, and vaguely she wondered when she would be able to go home.

Elliot wrapped both arms around her waist. He kissed her on the top of the head lovingly.

Her eyes slid shut as he kissed her hair. It was clear how much this man cared for her. So why couldn't she remember her own feelings?

"I love you," he whispered.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Even if she wanted to return the sentiment, she couldn't speak. She closed her dark eyes.

Elliot saw the tear beginning to trickle down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

She sniffled and turned away from him. He was in love with her, but the woman she used to be was nowhere to be found. And she truly didn't know if she would ever return.

**Aww.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. Guess what we own? That's right! Nothing! Ding ding ding! Points for whoever said it! Bummer. We need to own it, but if we did, it would have to be on HBO...**

Two days slowly passed by. Elliot could still look into Olivia's chocolate brown irises and see the same confusion and fear that had existed since she had woken from her coma. He stroked her hair lovingly as she slept.

He dropped a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I love you," he whispered. "So much."

She stirred a few minutes later and opened her eyes to find Elliot watching her. She offered him a weak smile. Ever since she regained consciousness, he had been nothing but supportive. She wanted to remember him, to take away that pain in his eyes. But she couldn't.

Elliot smiled warmly at her. "Hi," he said softly.

She managed a small smile and nodded.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair once more. "Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?"

She shrugged and sat up carefully, running a hand through her messy hair.

Elliot watched as Olivia shuffled sleepily to the table and sat down. He reached into the cupboard and drew out the necessities for pancakes. He made sure that he added strawberries, just for her. She had always loved when he made strawberry pancakes for her, and he had the slightest hope that it would trigger something.

Elliot smiled at her facial expression."You like them, don't you?"

She smiled brightly and nodded as she cut another piece of the pancake and placed it in her mouth.

Elliot chuckled slightly. For a second, he thought he saw a thoughtful, almost hopeful look in her eyes. It disappeared as soon as it had come, and he let out a soft sigh.

She looked at him again, raising a dark eyebrow questioningly.

He smiled at her. "It's alright," he said. "I was just thinking about something."

She nodded slowly and returned her attention to her pancakes.

Elliot focused on her as she wolfed her pancakes down, pleased to see that her appetite had returned. She seemed more relaxed than she had been when he first brought her home. He finally dug into his own plate and began to eat, keeping his gaze on Olivia.

Once she was finished, she smiled at him and stood up, carrying her dishes into the kitchen. She was becoming more comfortable with Elliot, but there wasn't a moment when she didn't wish her memory would return.

"I can do those, Liv," Elliot insisted, standing up to take the dishes away from her.

She batted at his hand and took shook her head. She had to do something to busy herself, or she would start to think about things. She needed a distraction

Elliot allowed her to wash the plates as he finished his breakfast. He took a long sip of his steaming coffee, the hot liquid burning his lips. He gathered up his plate and joined Olivia in the kitchen. "You clean better than that damn thing," he said, pointing at the dishwasher, hoping to earn a smile from her.

She offered a little smile and looked down at the dishes again.

Elliot kissed her on the cheek before wiping his soapy hands on his pants.

She finished cleaning the dishes and put them away. Then she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Elliot followed her and sat down next to her. "You alright?"

She didn't move into him. What if her voice never returned? What if she never remembered who she was? Or who he was?

Elliot rubbed small circles on Olivia's back. "It'll be alright," he said hoarsely.

She looked at him. How could he promise that? He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know.

Elliot edged closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know it will," he whispered, reading her mind.

Briefly, she struggled against him. But he held her closer, and finally she gave up and relaxed in his arms

Elliot gently guided Olivia's head to his shoulder and rested his head against hers. "I promise," he repeated. He closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

She shook her head. This wasn't his fault. She was angry, but it wasn't directed toward him.

She let out a deep breath and wiped at her eyes.

Elliot slowly loosened his hold on her. He tucked a strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyes slid shut as she focused on the gentle gesture.

Elliot leaned his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes against the hot tears that threatened to fall. He wasn't to cry in front of her. Not again

She focused on his heartbeat beneath her ear.

He rested his chin on top of her head and felt her trembling against him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a stubborn tear slipped out of his eye and made its way down his cheek.

Without thinking, she slipped her hand under his shirt and absently caressed his skin.

Elliot nuzzled his head against hers and caressed her hand.

Her trembling slowly ceased as she focused on his light touch.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He pulled her close again and began to rock her back and forth.

She snuggled closer to him, breathing deeply. His scent was warm and comforting, and even without her memory she knew that she trusted him.

Elliot ran his hand down her arm soothingly. He rested his cheek on top of her head

Her hand moved slowly over his skin and she raised her head, meeting his eyes. They were filled with concern and love. Raising her left hand, she laid it against his cheek. Then she softly brushed her lips against his.

Elliot was taken aback by her gentle kiss, but he cupped her face in his hands and returned it.

Encouraged by the touch, she slowly deepened the kiss and pressed herself closer to him.

Elliot clasped his hands behind her back and let his eyelids slide shut. His hand stroked her thigh.

Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts, but she set them aside and let her heart have what it wanted. Him.

He pulled her into his lap and ran his tongue across her lips. He ran his hands down her slender hips.

Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and gently pulled it over his head. Then she ran her hands lightly over his chest, her breath catching in her throat.

Elliot began to unbutton her blouse. He dropped it onto the floor and lay his hands on her bare waist, his fingers crawling along her tanned skin.

She shivered and let her head fall back as she arched her back.

He twisted her around so that she was straddling him, and blindly fumbled at her pants, then finally peeled them off of her, revealing her beautifully toned thighs.

She exhaled deeply as he stroked her legs. The touch was comforting, even if she couldn't remember it. She just had to believe that she would eventually.

Elliot bit her gently on the neck, then realized what he was doing. He was taking advantage of her. He carefully slid out from under her. "Shit," he muttered. "I can't do this."

Stunned, she sat on the couch and stared at him.

Elliot face palmed himself. He pulled himself to his feet and paced back and forth. "What the hell am I thinking?" he mumbled.

A deep pain filled her heart, and she looked away, trembling. He had said that he loved her. She wanted him. What was stopping him?

Shaking, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Then she pulled her pants back on before she left the living room.

Elliot closed his eyes tightly. How could he do this to her? She didn't know who he was. He couldn't take advantage of her when she was vulnerable.

Elliot looked up to see her rushing out of the room. He mentally kicked himself. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Why the hell am I so stupid?"

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door, leaning back against it. Why was this happening? She slipped to the floor and drew her legs to her chest, then buried her face in her knees. Her breathing came in shuddering gasps as she cried for all that she had lost, and for the woman Elliot had lost.

Elliot cursed himself. He started to open the door, but hesitated. He had finally earned her full trust, and he had shattered it. He knew he had wounded her with his reaction. He wanted her to know that he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her. He sighed and retreated down the hall, and dropped wearily onto the sofa, where he fell into a deep sleep. He woke an hour later and blinked. He saw no sign of Olivia. He pulled himself to his feet and shuffled tiredly down the hall, where the bedroom door was still closed, blocking him out. He gingerly pushed it open. "Liv?"

She was sitting in the bed, looking at nothing in particular. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her mouth was drawn in a tight line.

Elliot felt guilty, knowing that he was the cause of her tears. He took a deep breath and slowly sat on the bed. "Liv, honey, let me explain."

She met his eyes, absently rubbing her arm.

Elliot gently rested his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered. "But I can't do this to you."

She pulled away, still hurt. She had wanted him, but he had withdrawn from her.

Elliot winced. "It's not you, it's me."

She slipped out of the bed and pulled her sneakers on. She was tired of feeling trapped, of feeling... Well, she wasn't sure what else she was feeling right then.

Elliot eyed her carefully. "Liv, don't leave," he pleaded.

She grabbed the notepad by his bed and wrote a short note. I just need a few minutes. She handed him the paper, then left the room.

Elliot closed his eyes. "Okay," he mumbled, despite the fact that she was put of earshot. He ran his fingers across her delicate handwriting, and rested against the pillows. He felt guilty tears gather in his eyes.

She left his apartment and hit the sidewalk. From there she just walked.

Two and a half hours dragged by, and Olivia never returned. Elliot felt angry with himself. How could he have let her go? He pulled his jacket on and tied his shoes, then left the apartment. He ran many locations through his mind before settling on one, and he made his way to the park. He wandered around, his eyes scanning everywhere for the woman he loved. Just as he was about to give up, he saw her, sitting on a bench.

Olivia was watching the ducks chase each other around the pond.

He watched her for a moment, then sat down next to her, not making a sound.

When Elliot sat down beside her, she looked at him.

He stretched his hand out and rested it on her knee.

She looked down at his hand, then took him by surprise and laid her head on his shoulder.

Elliot put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head against hers

She shuddered and let him pull her closer to her. For the longest time, she had just walked. But something had pulled her here, to this very spot.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Elliot whispered, stroking her arm.

She closed her eyes, and after a moment she nodded.

Elliot stood slowly and helped her up. He kissed her lovingly on the temple.

She leaned into the kiss, then followed him to his car. She slipped into the passenger's seat and pulled her seatbelt on

"Do you want some Chinese?"

Elliot rested his hand over one of hers. He didn't say a word as he drove towards the Chinese restaurant, where he ordered their food. He handed the bag of food to Olivia and continued to drive to his apartment. He pushed the door open and let Olivia go in ahead of him. "I got your favorite," he said.

She nodded and smiled as she sat down at the table. It definitely smelled very good.

He handed the takeout box to her and smiled at her. "Enjoy."

She smiled and took the fork he offered. Then she opened the box and dug into the sweet and sour chicken.

"You like it?" Elliot chuckled.

She nodded, and when they were both finished, she leaned back in her chair and sighed softly

Elliot looked at her. "You okay?"

She shrugged, motioning to the couch before she stood up.

Elliot cleaned up their dishes before sitting next to Olivia on the sofa,

She had turned the TV on, and when he sat beside her, she leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

She closed her eyes and shifted restlessly. She had enjoyed the dinner, but now she was not feeling the best.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the top of the head.

A little while later, she suddenly sat up, resting her hand on her abdomen.

Alarmed, Elliot loosed his hold on her. "Liv, you alright?"

he shook her head slowly as her stomach churned.

Elliot rested his hand on her back. "Do you feel sick?

Shakily she stood up and hurried down the hall, into the bathroom.

Elliot jumped to his feet and raced after her. He found her kneeling in front of the toilet. He slowly made his way to her and crouched beside her. He pulled her hair away from her face and stroked her back soothingly.

She heaved and tried to focus on the gentle hand on her back.

Elliot continue to rub comforting circles on her back as she leaned over the toilet. "Shh," he whispered.

Finally her stomach settled, and she waited a moment before flushing the toilet and carefully standing up.

"Better?" Elliot asked softly.

She nodded shakily, turning on the water faucet.

Elliot dipped a washcloth under the cool water and pressed it to her forehead. "You wanna go to bed?"

Gripping his arm, she nodded. She was suddenly exhausted, and curling up under the covers seemed like a brilliant idea.

He gently guided her to bed and pulled the covers over her. "Just rest." He kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded and rubbed his arm. He was taking such great care of her, and she wanted to thank him. But she couldn't. She curled up under the covers and snuggled into the pillow.

Elliot notice that she had curled up with his pillow, and she was snuggling deeply into it. He retreated to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cool water. He returned to the bedroom to find Olivia out like a light. He smiled and gently lay the cloth on her face.

In her sleep, she snuggled deeper into the pillow and sighed quietly.

Elliot smoothed her hair back and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight."

He tiptoed out of the room and into the living room. A thought struck him. He pulled out his cell phone and found a number. "Alex, I need a favor..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! New chapter. Do we own? Points for the people who said no! **

A week later, Elliot pushed open the door to his apartment and led Olivia inside. He smirked when he saw that the lights were dimmed. He ushered Olivia into the kitchen.

Olivia gave Elliot a weird look.

He smiled and flipped on the lights.

Everyone in the apartment suddenly materialized, shouting, "Happy birthday, Olivia!"

Startled, Olivia took a step back

Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table, where the large chocolate cake had been placed on a platter.

She studied the cake and looked at Elliot accusingly.

Alex came up behind her best friend and hugged her. "Don't be mad, Liv. It wasn't just his idea."

Olivia finally relaxed and smiled, but she pointed a finger at Elliot.

Elliot slipped an arm around Olivia's waist and kissed her.

She settled into the kiss and relaxed.

A little form emerged from the group, and Eli ran to his father and Olivia. "Daddy! Wivvy!"

Elliot chuckled and picked his two-year-old son up.

Eli squirmed and reached for Olivia. "Wivvy!"

Surprised, Olivia caught the little boy and held him close.

Eli snuggled into her and buried his face in her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly assaulted by a slurry of feelings. Love and joy, mixed with some sadness... holding Eli the moment he was born... She gasped softly.

Elliot was alarmed. "Liv?" He looked into her eyes, and saw a familiar emotion pulsing through the chocolate brown orbs. He stepped closer. "Liv..."

The look he saw was remembrance.

She stared at the little boy snuggled into her shoulder. Eli...

Elliot watched as she gazed at Eli. He didn't say a word.

Eli lifted his head and smiled brightly. "My Wivvy!"

Olivia choked on her tears. How could she have forgotten, even for a moment, about this little miracle? She hugged him tighter and kissed his head.

Elliot found that his own eyes were damp. He slowly reached forward and rested a hand on Olivia's back.

She looked up at her partner, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Every other person in the room was silent as they watched the scene unfold.

Elliot gathered Olivia into his arms, and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

She buried her face in his neck, careful of the child between them.

He began to rock her back and forth, and tightened his hold on her as he buried his face into her hair.

Suddenly feeling as though they were interrupting, one by one the guests began to slip out of the apartment

Olivia held onto him as tightly as she could, her lips moving to form his name against his skin.

Elliot stroked her hair and felt more tears stream down his cheeks.

Finally she pulled away and looked up at him.

He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Liv," he whispered. He lovingly stroked her cheek with his fingers.

She nodded, frustrated when she still couldn't speak.

Elliot leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

Freeing a hand, she ran it over his cheek, then she kissed him softly.

Annoyed, Eli pushed himself between them. "My Wivvy!"

Elliot chuckled slightly. "Okay, we can share her," he said.

He shook a chubby baby finger. "My!"

Olivia grinned and blew a raspberry into Eli's stomach, cherishing the giggles she received.

Elliot laughed. Olivia looked happy, something that he had feared he would never see again.

After making the little boy giggle again, Olivia pulled her notepad out of her pocket, scratching out a short note. _What's happening? _

She showed it to Elliot.

"It's your birthday," Elliot said softly. "Happy birthday."

She smiled and looked at Eli again. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment, but she remembered Elliot and this little boy in her arms.

Eli glared at his father. "No!"

"No what?" Elliot asked innocently.

"My Wivvy, Daddy!"

Elliot snickered. "She's yours?"

"My!"

Olivia grinned and kissed Eli's head.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Elliot pouted playfully.

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Elliot smiled. "Better." He kissed her again, and snaked his arm around her waist.

She happily snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily.

He pulled her closer and smiled. He ran his hand up and down her back.

After Kathy came to the apartment to pick up Eli, and Elliot had made calls to everyone to let them know Olivia was okay, he drove Olivia to the hospital to let her doctor look her over. No one was quite certain why she had recovered her memory, but she and Elliot were thrilled. A few hours later, they were sitting in bed together. Olivia ran her hands along her favorite pair of pajamas and looked around the room, as though she were seeing it in a new light.

Elliot pulled her close, inhaling a whiff of her lavender and vanilla scented hair. "I love you," he whispered.

She leaned into him, placing her slender hand on his chest.

He cupped her hand in his, and felt his hand slide down her back.

She shivered at the gentle touch and sighed.

Elliot nuzzled her head. "You okay?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

He kissed her on the cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

Her body arched, and she gently pushed him back against the pillows. Then she caught his lips in a soft kiss.

He deepened the gentle kiss and began to trail his hand down her slender, perfectly toned thighs.

She rested her forehead against his and met his eyes.

Cerulean blue eyes locked with chocolate brown, and Elliot's hand absently traveled to the front of Olivia's shirt, blindly fumbling at the buttons.

She helped him unbutton her shirt. Then she reached out and gently removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

He grabbed the waistband of her pajama pants and slid them off of, trailing his fingers down her tanned legs.

She kissed him again as she slowly unfastened his jeans.

He gently tugged at Olivia's underwear, and unhooked her bra.

Finally all of their clothes were on the floor, and Olivia rolled onto her back, gently pulling Elliot with her.

He cupped her breast in his hand and kissed her on the neck, working his way up to her lips.

She sighed contently as he kissed her again. And as they melded together, she couldn't help but think how incredibly lucky she was. How lucky they were.

When they were finally sated, Olivia curled up next to Elliot and rested her head on his chest. She was exhausted, but she wanted to stay awake just a little longer.

Elliot absentmindedly stroked her hair as he gazed at the ceiling.

She placed a gentle kiss on his chest and draped a long leg over his.

He curled both arms tightly around her slender waist and felt the heat from her body radiating him.

She couldn't speak, but there were no words to be said. She loved him, and he loved her.

**Okay, so we're running a donation! We need to find a cure for Reviewlackiosis! Every review counts. Think of the authors. (innocent voice)**


End file.
